Muertevilla and Nova Nizza
by LaCatrinita
Summary: 4 strange kids come to Nova Nizza and strange things happen,mainly with the Divinos. OcXOc,AxS,PxP,MGxOc rated for possible blood,some violence, n language
1. Prolouge:She's back

I wanna do this and it's pretty obvious I won't finish it but what the hell?

I don't own Combo Ninos but I own all "La Cartinita" characters and I'll kill ya if you steal my ideas!

Well enjoy...

* * *

**_MUERTEVILLA Y NOVA NIZZA_**

_Darkness..._

_Silence..._

_And Death..._

_This is my home..._

_Muertevilla Cemetery._

_My home for 2 years..._

_Since the accident..._

_My life went in the strangest direction..._

_...and all because I ran..._

_...I ran to fall in the arms of Death..._

_...literally..._

A figure walked through a dingy gray cemetery.

The figure was covered by a long,dark purple cloak and it brushed against the tomb stones as the figured walked by.

The figure walked up to a tree and stopped just in front of it.

The figure looked up and said "She's coming back..."

Another figure climbed down from the tree and was wearing a very long,very dark pink cloak.

The pink cloaked figure walked right up to the purple cloaked figure and said "You and your friends must leave."

"Where?"

The pink cloaked figure walked over to a grave and picked up a rose that was placed on top.

The figure pulled out a gem from under the cloak and pressed it against the rose.

A blue aura formed around it and the rose turned into a piece of paper.

The pink cloaked figure held out the paper to the purple cloaked figure.

The purple cloaked figure took it and looked.

On the paper was a map and on top of the map was written in blood red letters...

"**'Nova Nizza'**" the purple cloaked figure read aloud

"You all leave tomorrow..." the pink cloaked figure said walking away...

"_Si,mama_." said the purple cloaked figure as she put the paper away

* * *

I'll do the rest and translate this as soon as I can

PLEASE REVIEW DAMIT!


	2. Lora

Wow,a new chapter... O.O

I own only "La Catrinita" characters

* * *

The city of Nova Nizza was calm and quiet this afternoon.

School was out for the week and 4 familiar children walked down the streets.

"I can't wait to get home!" Pilar cheered out

"Same here,I'm tired!" Paco added

"I can at least get home to read my book." Azul said as she pulled out book that read in big yellow letters,"Brain Camp"(AN:that's actually a comic that I'm reading)

"Did ya hear what hear what said before we left?" Serio asked

"Something about new kids coming here on Monday,I think..." Paco guessed,he spent that time staring at the clock and waiting for the bell to ring

"Yeah,two boy and two girls!" Pilar added with a big smile

"I can't wait to meet them!" Azul smiled as she put her book back in her backpack

They turned the corner and saw a group of people carrying boxes from the back of a big black car into an apartment building.

They noticed that in the group were two girls and two boys and they seemed to the same age as them.

"They must be the new kids!" Pilar exclaimed

"Let's go say hello!" Azul suggested

"Alright." Paco and Serio said at the same time

They walked over but stopped when the saw one of the girls walking very slowly towards them.

She had long,very messy brown hair, pale blue eyes,a big blue hoodie,a dark blue skirt with the edges faded out,long white socks,and black shoes.

They was an eerie air around her as she walked up to them.

"H-h-hi..." she whispered

Her voice was soft and sweet yet there was something strange about her voice.

It was like you could hear her,but she wasn't talking...

"Hi there!" Pilar greeted cheerfully

"I-I'm L-l-l-Lora..." she stuttered

"You must be one of the new girls!" Azul stated

"Y-yes...I-I am..."

"Well welcome to Nova Nizza!"

"T-thank y-"

"**LORA!**" voice screamed from the apartment

Lora spun around with a terrified look on her face.

The kids looked at her with a surprised look on their faces.

_'What is she scared of?'_ they asked themselves

"Y-Yes!" she called back

"**Get your ass in here!**" the voice yelled back

Lora looked back at Azul,Serio,Pilar,and Paco before disappearing into the apartment.

* * *

Next chapter up soon!


	3. Ricky and Chuey

New chapter..._horalel_...

I own only "La Catrinita" characters

* * *

After the kids saw Lora run inside of the apartment,they walked down to the park.

"What was that all about?" Serio asked

"I have no idea,"Paco said"but she looked totally scared!"

The kids reached the park and saw their Masters,Grinto and Cabeza,siting at the benches.

Grinto was mediating and Cabeza was napping.

Cabeza woke up and saw the team walking towards them.

"'Ey! Grinto!" he called out as he nudged his ex-student awake

Snapping out of his trance,Grinto looked around.

"Huh? Wha-" then he saw Paco,Pilar,Azul,and Serio walking towards them

"Oh,hello my students!" he greeted with a small smile

"Hi,master!" Pilar greeted back

"Hey,Master Grinto,have you heard about the new kids that moved here?" Paco asked

"Why yes,in fact,two of them are here in the park."

The 70-year-old man pointed to the pond in the middle of the park.

Right in front of the pond were two boys.

One boy was white with red hair,green eyes,green shirt,blue jeans,and brown sneakers.

The other was black with reddish-brown eyes,short and black hair,gray shirt,black and ragged pants,and black shoes.

They were skipping rocks along the water.

Serio walked up to the red-head said "Hey!"

The red-head turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You can skip rocks in the pond!"

"Why not?"

"You're gonna kill the fishes!"

"Oh,come on! I'm not gonna hurt them!" then he threw another rock onto the water

Suddenly there was a small shriek and a fish came up to the surface.

The red-head looked at Serio with surprise and worry.

"Uh...My name is Ricky,friend!" he quickly stuck is hand out to him

Pilar runs up in front of Serio and rapidly shakes Ricky's hand.

"Hi! I'm Pilar!" she said in her hyper(which is normal) voice

"That's my best friend,Chuey." Rick said as he pointed to the black kid,who was just staring at the lake.

When the kids looked at him,he seemed to be...intimidating...

There was a threatening air around him...

Ricky walked over to him,and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey,Chuey!"

Chuey looked over at Ricky with his piercing reddish eyes.

"Yea'?"

"Meet some kids from here."

Chuey walked over to the team and looked at each one.

Azul ans Serio seemed scared,Paco was a bit shaken,and Pilar was just plain giddy.

"Hey..." he greeted quietly

Ricky walked by his side and was about to speak but...

**CRAAAASH!**

**"RAAAAWWWWR!"  
**

Everyone looked up and saw that there was a giant divino in downtown Nova Nizza!

"OH MY GAWD!" Rick yelled as he and Chuey ran away

"Niños!" Grinto ran over to the team with Cabeza in hand

"We know!" Serio yelled as they began to run into the downtown area

"COMBO NIÑOS,VÁMONOS!"

* * *

Next chapter up soon!


End file.
